


I Swore My Fealty

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, based on a tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: A disgraced ruler has been abandoned by most of their subjects except for…
Relationships: Prince/Knight - Relationship
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617886
Kudos: 5





	I Swore My Fealty

_A disgraced ruler has been abandoned by most of their subjects except for…_

A man, boy really, who’d never come across the king’s notice when he’d had power. Now he had none and only a child he’d never known looked at him with reverence. The boy laughed when the king told him this.

“I’m not going anywhere, my lord,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “I swore my fealty, didn’t I?”

“You swore it to the throne,” the king reminded him. “I am no longer sitting on the throne you swore loyalty to. Following me now is treason to the crown.”

The boy stared at him, confused. “You are the king. Your son is dead. You have no heirs. The throne cannot pass from your hands unless you allow it to.”

“And yet it is gone.”

A cold fury washed over the boy’s face.

“And yet you are here,” he hissed. “I swore an oath that I would follow you.”

“You swore an oath to the throne,” the king repeated.

“No, I didn’t!” the boy, man really, shouted to the heavens. His eyes were hard and his voice trembled. “I swore an oath to your son on his dying breath that I would stay by your side. I swore an oath on the soul of the only man I’ve ever loved that his family name would be remembered as the rulers of men. If I die fighting for your throne, then I die fulfilling my purpose.”

He drew his sword and smiled wickedly. “How many of them do you think I can take with me?”


End file.
